


Not Just Any Body

by Sroseho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Bragging, Cunnilingus, Dating, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Height Differences, Height Kink, Insecurity, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Masculinity, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexting, Size Difference, Toxic Masculinity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroseho/pseuds/Sroseho
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was usually an arrogant bastard. But, when he is teased about his body, he wonders if his girlfriend doesn't want him. She wants to show him how loved his body is.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Not Just Any Body

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread because I make bad life choices. I guess this could be triggering to those with body dysmorphia and eating disorders.

“So, you’re Y/N.” Bokuto and Kuroo approached your tiny form while you approached the Karasuno gym door. The boys were about to start again after a water break.

When you looked up at them, you became a bit intimidated by their large forms. Not solely height, but muscle. Both were fit and had actual visible muscles. Your boyfriend, Tsukishima, was doing a practice with them and you were sweet enough to bring him lunch. Always healthy food, not super big portions, and the box had to be wrapped with a dinosaur cloth. You had never seen his ‘friends’ outside of his teammates. _These guys were new. And, very big. Admittedly, rather handsome._

“Uh, yeah. That’s me.” You waved politely and kicked off your shoes to step into the gym.

The owl-looking one spoke up with a gleaming smile, “I’m Bokuto. That’s Kuroo. Tsukkipoo never shuts up about you. You’re just as cute as he said you were.”

Your cheeks were stained crimson from the compliment from such hot men. Tsukishima’s compliments to you were rarer, though that made you appreciate them more. The boys asked you personal questions about Tsukishima. If he’s actually rude, if he’s a good boyfriend, and how good he is at...you know. They made you touch their muscles, emphasizing that Tsukishima was far weaker than the duo of captains. Your face heated up more and more and when Tsukishima finally saw you, he brought a hand to your waist, pulling you away.

“Tsukkibooboo! Your little lady is so cute!” “Yeah, a total babe. Good job, buddy.” The men compliment Tsukishima over and over.

Knowing your boyfriend, you thought he’d be smug. Smirking and adjusting his glasses, crossing his arms, and widening his stance. Then, he’d pretend to be ambivalent and tell the person to fuck off or he’d have some smart comeback. Not now. Instead his grip got tighter. Fingers dug into your hip. He feigned a level of confidence, but his posture was defensive. _Why was he like this? Two hot buff guys are praising him for getting a hot girl. He should be LOVING this right now._ You wondered in your mind.

You sat down with your man while he ate. Normal conversation occurred until he said something he never says, “Y/N, could you pack me more meat next time?”

_Did he really...ask for more meat? He barely eats at all. I thought I packed too much. Now, he wants more food?_

You knew this was not the time to address this with him, so you just nodded and encouraged him. He could get embarrassed in front of his friends since he’s a private guy. Tsukishima rarely opened up to anyone. You had to break down his walls, yet he couldn’t believe you liked him! He had a couple female admirers that would quickly dwindle in numbers when they’d hear his attitude. You stuck around. When he was struggling with his brother, he sighed into your arms and you swore he cried. He denied this, of course. The two guys invited you two to hit up a restaurant with them and some other boys. Before you could speak up, Tsukishima declined. On the walk home after practice, you decided to gauge him. 

“Kei, you worked so hard out there! You worked up a full sweat! Those other boys worked hard too. They seem like nice friends for you.” Normally, he’d melt a bit at your sweetness.

Instead, he was dismissive. _Maybe, he’s just tired._ So, you tried another approach _. Maybe I could ask about those friends of his._ It would maybe take the focus away from him.

“Are those guys really good, Kei? You never mentioned them before. What teams do they play for?”  
  
“Enough about Kuroo and Bokuto, Y/N.” Tsukishima had cut you off and his jaw tensed.

Your head hung low and you whispered, “Sorry, Kei.”

“Y/N, I need to do a workout once I drop you off at home. No movie tonight.”

You glanced up at him. You two always had documentary night on Fridays. Every week was a new documentary. You two didn’t have sex often, still feeling clumsy about it. But, documentary night was forbidden. And, he never skipped it. Even when he traveled with the team, he’d watch at least part of one with you over Facetime. _He must really be going through it._ His phone beeped and he checked a message while you two waited at a crosswalk. His honey colored eyes narrowed and he clenched his phone tightly. The second the crosswalk said you two could go, he grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the other side. Tsukishima didn’t like needlessly hot-headed people, yet here he was. Before you could blink, he was in front of your house with you.

  
“Kei, come inside for a bit, at least. Please.”   
  


He brushed your hand away while turning from your front door, “Y/N I-”

  
“Please.” Even the great Tsukishima Kei couldn’t resist your small voice and puppy dog eyes.

He groaned and you two went inside, greeting your mother before going up to your room. You closed the door and sat on the bed in your normal spot. The bed didn’t compress next to you. Tsukishima stayed standing. Mouth pulled tight, arms crossed, weight on one hip. He tapped his foot to show his impatience.

  
“Kei, what happened?” 

Your boyfriend couldn’t look you in the eyes,“Y/N, please. I need to go work out.”

He was used to his word being final, at practice and in life in general. He was the kind of person that people just listened to.

“Kei. Sit down and tell me what’s wrong.” Tsukishima hated few things more than being demanded.

He gritted his teeth and handed you his phone, “Why don’t you just go get tag-teamed by Bokuto and Kuroo, since they’re asking about you! Some _real_ men.”

You read the messages while Tsukishima stormed into your bathroom. He didn’t slam the door since it was your house, but you heard the message loud and clear. The messages started out fairly respectful, until they became downright filthy. ‘A little one like her needs a big one if you catch my drift’ ‘The way she held my muscles I know she could grab something else well’ ‘I just KNOW she a freak and clearly she likes being degraded if she’s with you Tsukkipoo’ ‘I think she and I have chemistry and I could teach her biology’ and other messages from the two guys blurred your eyes when you started to feel ashamed. Tsukishima had ignored them all until one of them struck a chord with him. The message insinuated you would like a guy with more muscles and some ‘bulk’, like them. A ‘real man’. Kuroo had implied you made eyes at them like you wanted them both at once. Your boyfriend had politely told them to fuck off and canceled his future practice with them. You sighed and tossed the phone onto your pillow. You wanted to cry in embarrassment and in fear that Tsukishima thought you really wanted to be with them. When you knocked at the bathroom door, you heard it. His heavy sobs. He tried to quiet himself when you knocked, but his attempts just made it worse. He unlocked the door and you went into the small bathroom and saw him, shirtless looking in the mirror. Tsukishima’s cheeks were scarlett, nose was running, eyes were becoming swollen with tears, and his ribs stuck out when he heaved.

“Honey, do you think I want to be with other men? Is that what this is about?”

“Well, it’s pretty fucking clear they wanna be with you. Two real men right there for you to have. You even touched their huge muscles.” 

  
Trying to keep your voice quiet when you wanted to shout, you breathed out, “They made me touch them Kei, do you think I don’t like how you look?”

  
“Why would you like how Tsukishima Kei, lanky middle blocker and glasses wearer, looks? You’re fucking beautiful. And, I’m a goddamn beanpole.” Though the compliment elated you, your heart still sunk at his self deprecation. 

You went to touch him, but he pushed you off. He couldn’t bear knowing you were seeing him cry. He felt weak. Unmanly. Not worthy of a sweet feminine beauty like you. Maybe you should be with a beefcake like Bokuto. The thought of someone strong _and_ smart like Kuroo ate him up inside. Tsukishima was always a beanpole. Like his brother. They were just a thin family. He felt confident in his height, until he met those two guys and others who were tall _and_ strong. While he was caught up drying his eyes with a hand towel, you wrapped your arms around him. He flinched under your touch. The gentleness of your warmth made him start crying again. Tsukishima felt didn’t deserve you. When he choked on his tears, you hummed quietly to calm him.

“Kei, you’re _my_ man. I don’t need a man who’s super buff or whatever. Who cares? I like the man I have in front of me.” You thought your words would do the trick, but you were very wrong.

His jaw hurt from clenching so tight, “You’re just being nice. I know you want someone like them.” Even when he sobbed, he tried to show emotional restraint.

“Handsome, look in the mirror.” The compliment caused him to lift his head; he had fallen into your trap.

He looked, then frowned, and saw you gazing up at him. Your arms were wrapped around his form. His six pack was mostly from his lack of bulk (both fat and muscle), you both knew that. But, he tried to flex a bit to show off what little he had. When your hands traveled over his chest and stomach, you told him to relax, he reluctantly did so. He looked away and you used one hand to pull his chin back to face front.

  
“You see this man? I love him.” Tsukishima’s lip quivered trying to hold back tears, “He’s very handsome. I still blush when he talks about me. Your friends said you wouldn’t shut up about me. I think that’s a sexy quality.”

“Shut up, Y/N.” 

“You shut up, Kei.” He actually looked surprised, you never told him to shut up before, “Anyways, Kuroo and Bokuto are nice or whatever, but they don’t do documentary night with me. And, they don’t cuddle me at night. I like the man who does that stuff with me.”

“But, Kuroo could do all that with you _and_ be buff as fuck.”

You rolled your eyes and pulled your sleeves down. You stood on tiptoes and wiped his eyes. When he calmed down his sobs a bit, you dragged him out to your bed. He laid on his side and curled up, almost like a toddler throwing a fit. His breathing was still ragged and uneven. So, you told him to wait a moment for you to come back and pet his back. When you closed the door, you texted your sister to do you a favor. 

-Bring mom out of the house for an hour or so. You owe me for last month.-

**:)Sis:)**

-u gonna fck ur man-

-Yeah.-

**:)Sis:)**

-fine- 

You waited a few minutes in silence with your man who was calming his breathing under your touch. His vertebrae stuck out when he was curled in a ball and you felt every jutting bone while rubbing his back gently. He liked getting his blond hair stroked while you two cuddled, and this time was no different so you moved up to his hair. When the door closed downstairs, you decided to change the game up. You pushed him flat onto his back and told him to lay still. Your legs pinned him down when you straddled him, and though he could fight you, he felt so distressed. He just let you hold him that way. It was kinda nice seeing him as the submissive one for once. 

“Kei, baby. I want you to do absolutely nothing, okay? I think you deserve to feel like you make me feel.” You whispered in his ear and he melted into the bed.

Knowing that he was vulnerable, you made sure to soften your normally stoic features. The more time you spent with Tsukishima, the more you mimicked him that way. Kisses were peppered over his neck and forehead. As much as he wanted to pull you in for a kiss, he was able to contain himself. Your lips hovered above his and before you kissed him, you showed him a gentle smile.

“I’m lucky, Kei. I’m with such a handsome guy. Who kisses me like there’s no one else in the world. Good thing I feel the same way he does.” His lips parted with gasp and you took the chance to kiss his lips. 

Slow, steady, loving kisses. One after another, melding into each other. He almost let his hands touch you, but you pushed them away again. Your fingers traced down his chest and arms. 

“I love these arms that hold me whenever we cuddle. The ones that reach up to block all of your opponents.” Tsukishima couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I love these hands that hold mine. The ones that are so strong at volleyball, the sport you love.”

His muscles clenched when your fingers traced over each visible part of his stomach that had skin so pale you could see some veins lining his body, “I love these strong abs that make you stand up tall to tower over other guys.” His blush ruled his cheeks.

When your nails began scratching up and down his legs, he shivered, “I love these thighs, lean with muscle. They keep my legs warm when we tangle together.”

Your hands reached his groin, you froze, and shyly looked back at him. You two both blushed noticing his developing hard-on. He apologized and insisted your cuddling and praise was enough, but you had other plans.  
  
“I love this dick, because it shows me how attracted you are to me.” You crawled back up to his ear, “And, I love how it feels inside me.” He cursed under his breath.

He lifted his hips to remove his shorts and boxers at once. Your doing, not his. He felt so shy being fully nude, but you forced him to keep his eyes open. As you licked, kissed, and sucked on his skin, his dick pulsed against your hair that draped over it. He had never been this aroused before with you. Not even when you two first did it, and that time was awesome. Your hands explored his bony figure and you hummed lightly while your eyelashes fluttered shut when you sucked on his hip bone. His moans were throaty and deep.

“Kei, you’re very handsome. Sexy. A total hottie. I love your body, and I feel shy when I see you nude. You’re so good looking. I feel like when I take my clothes off, it is as scary for me as it would be to have to face Shiratorizawa after facing a bunch of middle schoolers.” Your nervous laughter caused him to frown.

_I wish she wouldn’t put herself down to boost me up. If I’m this sexy guy she says I am, it should flatter her that I feel this way._ He grimaced and chewed on the inside of his mouth.

Ignoring your wishes, he let his hands reach up to your hair. He brushed it aside and lifted your chin to him. His kisses were soft and his long fingers combed your hair and ran up your spine.  
  
“Baby, you’re fucking beautiful. Stupidly so. That’s why I’m so jealous.” Your eyes widened hearing him say that forbidden word, “I felt like I needed more muscle. So, I could compete with those guys. When they showed you their muscles, and made those comments about you, I felt so weak. If those guys wanted to beat me up and take you, they could. Easily.” His confidence quickly dropped. His eyes cast downwards and he tried hard to show the muscles he did have, which you quickly noticed.

You poked his forehead, making him show a small smile, “You’re a dummy, Tsukishima Kei. You know you’re too smart for them. You’d outsmart them in a second. You don’t have the most brawn,” Your fingers trailed up his arms that he tried to flex until you reached his skull, “but you have this. This brain is very sexy. Their muscles won’t last with age, but your mind will get brighter. But, I’ll enjoy this body for now.”

Tsukishima groaned lightly and let you touch him again. This time, you let him touch you a bit. However, when he wanted to pull your shirt off, you said no. This was about him. None of your clothes would come off till it’s the right time. Taking a moment to admire his thin frame, you smiled up at him and proceeded to leave kisses everywhere you could. But, you two both had to get onto the main event. When you grabbed his dick, he hissed at the contact and muttered a swear. 

“Can I suck your cock, Kei?” You hadn’t been that blunt before, usually a bit shyer or he would just tell you he wanted that.

He nodded and chewed his lip to avoid just spilling how much he wanted that to happen. Tsukishima pulled your hair into a makeshift ponytail which made you giggle. He was very confused.

  
“Your hands are my favorite hair tie...and I think they’d make a nice necklace too.” Tsukishima’s jaw dropped at your dirty mouth.

_Did someone teach her these lines? Fucking hell who cares. My beautiful girlfriend wants to suck my cock. The girl that Kuroo and Bokuto can’t have._ He smiled to himself, pleased with how today turned out.

He was whipped back into reality when you began sucking his cock. Going slow at first, causing his bony hips to lift up a bit. His bandaged hands tugged your locks a bit while you licked the head. Your technique wasn’t fantastic since you were both each other’s firsts and only had sex a handful of times, but goddamn it was enough for Tsukishima. He smirked when he realised you’d get better with time. And, practice. 

“Your dick is so nice, Kei. It’s kinda...b-bi-big.” You stuttered out the last part while jerking him off and his confidence was over the moon.

Increasing speed, you began using your hand for what your mouth couldn’t fit. Tsukishima kept groaning and praising your skills which boosted your spirits too. 

“Y/N, I wanna...go down on you.” This was new territory. 

You were too shy. Of course, you knew he watched porn of it and such. Porn was where you did your sex research to learn techniques for sucking him off. It always embarrassed you that you couldn’t do what they did. But, when you confided in Kiyoko one day, she reminded you that those women are actors. She gave you a few tips and wished you luck. Though she joked that surely nothing would be good enough for the Great Tsukishima Kei™. This seemed to be enough, however. Tsukishima used his muscles to pull you over to the side and lay you down. 

“You are so sweet to me,” His forehead was pressed to yours, “It flusters me. I’ve never had someone be as nice as you before. You like me.” He laughed a bit to himself and repeated himself in hopes it would sink in, “You like me. That’s the best feeling ever. I know I can be selfish. But, I want to try and make you feel good. That’s my job as your boyfriend.” You just nodded silently until he kissed you.

He couldn’t stop kissing your swollen lips as he removed your clothes till you were in only your panties. Tsukishima stared at your own form greedily and began his own kissing assault on your body. The way your hips rolled under him turned him on, holding them down while you squirmed was hotter. When he sucked your nipples, you squealed and grabbed his blond locks. Your breasts were fucking perfect to him. The first time he saw them, he didn’t believe they were real. He actually made you cry because you thought he was mocking you by just staring with his mouth open. Tsukishima had to practically beg to see them again, and that time, he contained himself enough to not just stare. Your breasts weren’t small by any means, a genetic gift, but his hands were so big, they dwarfed what you had. Which, both turned you on because the size of his hands was sexy and turned you off because of feeling small. But, those feelings now were immediately extinguished by Tsukishima’s mouth sucking and licking your tender nipples. Arching your back to get your chest further into his mouth caused him to wrap his arms around you and pull you onto his lap for a moment while he continued. Your fingers tangled his hair and you started grinding on his erection. Once you were laid back down, you both knew what would happen next. 

“Okay?” You smiled weakly to give him affirmation and he began pulling your panties down.

_Okay, don’t stare. Don’t fuck this up. This is a huge moment for us. Don’t be fucking weird. Listen to the advice Daichi gave you. ‘Make her feel like a princess and she’ll treat you like a king’ or whatever._

The sight of your wet pussy nearly gave him an aneurysm. Of course he had seen all sorts of private parts in porn, but this was totally different. In-person was next level. He thought you were beautiful and as much as he wanted to tell you, he sensed your embarrassment. So, he got started on his work instead. He kissed your thighs and put them over his shoulders. You calmed your breathing by placing a hand on your stomach to feel yourself inhale and exhale. One of his long fingers traced your folds and you elicited a gasp. The power of touch was not lost on Tsukishima. The more he touched, the more you wiggled. That is, until he touched your clit. Daichi told him about this part, and god he was scared he wouldn’t be able to find it on you. Turns out it wasn’t so hard. He would be sure to mock other guys who struggled. The way you dug your heels into his shoulder blades hurt, but damn it was worth it. Your moan was so sexy, like music to his ears. Now was his chance. 

He dipped his head down and licked the clit causing you to scream out his name and push your cunt back up to his face. Tsukishima took this as an invitation to continue. You had never felt a tongue there before and it was incredible. The more he licked it and savored your taste, the more you moaned for him. Feeling the need to add to the intensity, he slicked up one of his long fingers on your wetness. The second that finger was added inside you, you moaned a deep throaty moan that got his dick even harder.

“Ke-Kei!” 

Tsukishima took off his glasses, a rare sight. He was clearly ready to get serious. So, he dug the finger deep inside while licking your clit and you squirmed around the bed. It was comical to him that he could cause you to act this way just his finger and tongue. His smirk gave you a sense of cockiness that only Tsukishima could wear so well. And, as much as you loved his glasses, this look was unreal. Almost like a different man was in front of you. 

“I love making you feel good, Y/N” His reassurance gave you confidence to be a bit louder.

Tsukishima added another finger and you responded accordingly. When you two normally had sex, you insisted on getting yourself ready, being too shy to be pleasured by him. Though it killed him, he was just happy to get his dick wet. Now, you two both knew you could never go back because this was too good. He loved how you reacted to him, and you loved how he made you feel. As he licked and sucked your clit while fingering you, you kept moaning his name.

He came up for a kiss, forcing you to taste yourself, “I want to give you my best, so can I put it in you, now?” 

“I’m ready.” You opened your nightstand and gave him a condom. 

Normally, you flipped onto your stomach so he could take you from the back. You both were shy about your bodies, so this position worked well. But, Tsukishima stopped you this time after he rolled the condom on. He kept you on your back which forced a look of confusion on your face.

“I want to see how good I make you feel. And,” His turn to be shy, “I want you to see how good you make me feel.”

Your hands reached up and cupped his jaw to kiss him as he slowly entered you. You gasped at the pressure between your thighs and Tsukishima had to force himself to go slow. He didn’t want to hurt you, but fucking hell he wanted to just slam you. Your hands dropped from his face and instead went to feeling up his abs and chest. At first, he felt a bit self conscious when your fingertips ran over his ribs and collarbone that both jutted out from his thinness. That would end soon.

“Kei, please. Move. You feel really big...but I like it.” Tsukishima tried to not show arrogance on his face, but he was a bad actor.

“You like how big I am, Y/N?” He began moving while he rested on his forearms.

You called out, “Ye-Yes!” 

“You don’t need anyone else, right?” Though he knew you’d say ‘no’, he was still scared of the answer.

  
“No! O-Only...you!” Your mouth hung open at the last word and he used that as an invitation to begin kissing you and wrapping his tongue around yours.

“You look so hot, Y/N. You’ve never been this wet before.” Your arousal was making his thighs wet while he fucked you. 

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around you and fucked you a bit harder, “You’re making me feel so good, Kei. Your strong arms make me feel safe, too.” That was better than hearing he would be going to heaven.

That praise made him fuck you a bit deeper and harder, eliciting more moans from you. You grabbed onto his shoulders and dug your nails in. The pain was minimal, but god it was sexy. He hoped you’d scratch his back up so when he’d change in the locker room, the other guys would be jealous of him. Specifically, Tsukishima wanted Bokuto and Kuroo to see it. The dark part of him wanted to take a video and send it to them. So they could see who was allowed to fuck you. Tsukishima wanted you to moan his name over and over while on video so he could relive it a thousand times while also showing his friends. You were far too shy for that, but the blond could dream.

“Kei, I only want you to fuck me. It’s never felt this good before!” He almost came at the praise.

He actually had to stop for a second, while admiring your body. With a quiet voice, you asked to ride him. Another first. He flipped you over so fast and slammed you back on him. This was the position he’d want to film you in, he noted in his mind. The way you rode him was amateur, but when you leaned towards him and put your hands on his chest while kissing him made him feel better than he would ever feel in a porno. 

“Oh my fucking god, Y/N. You look fucking sexy like this.” You blushed a bit at the compliment, even though he was balls deep in you.

The longer you two went, the more praise you handed each other. Though the sex wasn’t rough, it was still fast. But, it was passionate. You two were like animals in heat in some moments, but mostly it was like two lovers making love on their honeymoon. Both of you smiled at each other and even had a couple giggles. Your minds both hoped you’d have more sex like this. Though, every good time has to come to an end.

“Y/N, this is fucking amazing, _shit_ , but I have to cum.” Tsukishima prayed he wasn’t disappointing you, but your sweet smile told him otherwise. 

“Do you want to cum on me, Kei?” A night for firsts.

“You’re being so brave trying new things, Y/N.” 

When he pulled out, you whined from the lack of contact. He ripped the condom off and began jerking off until he came onto your stomach. Another picture-perfect sight to him. Tsukishima grunted and fell by your side.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make you cum, Y/N.” Though he had felt like the king of the world the whole time, the post-nut clarity hit him and he felt selfish.

_I bet the other guys would’ve made her cum. Probably like twenty times._ Tsukishima frowned at the thought.

Before he could grimace for too long, you pulled him to roll towards you. Tsukishima couldn’t help but stare at the cum on your heavily breathing stomach. Your hands rubbed up and down on his body and he melted to your touch.

“Kei, that was the best experience of my life. Maybe, I’ll cum next time.”

_Next time? So, she’ll let me do this again? I gotta improve. Better ask Daichi._

You mused, “We both just need more practice.” His mouth dropped open at the implication and you began kissing him.

“You want...to do this more…? Even though I didn’t make you cum?”  
  


“Why wouldn’t I want to be fucked by my handsome, smart, strong, loving boyfriend?” With every adjective, you kissed his lips. “I saw you eyeing your phone, Kei.” Your voice was blunt now.

“Oh uh-” 

“You want a picture, don’t you?”

He breathed out, “God yes.”

You rolled your eyes and sighed. “Go ahead. No face in the picture though.” Tsukishima had a pouty frown at the rule, but quickly reached for his phone.

The tall blond sat on his bony knees and held up his phone with one hand. When your nude frame was in shot, he couldn’t believe the girl on the screen was right underneath him. The smart young man had an idea to personalize it a bit, he placed a hand on your small waist. The large taped fingers made you appear tiny. You heard the camera shutter go off and he showed you the picture, and then he showed you how he saved it into a private folder.

“Kei, I’m not a dummy. I know you want to brag to those boys. If you crop the photo so just my tummy is in it, you can show them.”

You laughed when you saw how giddy he was. Cool, confident Kei was gone. Schoolboy Kei was in. He was smirking a wolfish smile and he cropped a copy of the photo as he was told and sent it to the boys before he laid back down with you. For a moment, he laid his head on your chest while you scratched his back. One of his favorite comforts. The moment of silence was short lived by his phone blowing up. 

The screen was filled with ‘Brooooo’ ‘Dude! Nice!’ ‘Kuroo’s jealous’ ‘No I’m not!’ ‘Buddy you deadass just told me’ ‘Shut the fuck up you agreed with me asshole’ ‘Tsukkipoo! Maybe let us join you next time’ ‘Bokuto just say you wanna touch his dick’ ‘IDK DUDE MAYBE I DO FUCK’ ‘FUCKING SHIT DID I SEND THAT’ ‘YEAH YOU DID BOKUBAKA’ 

You smiled to yourself when you saw Tsukishima pick up his phone. You didn’t even need to see the texts. His cocky bastard smile was back, and you couldn’t be more pleased.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
